


Tales from a Cafe

by MonsterWolfD84



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Everyon is here, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Tokyo Ghoul :re, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterWolfD84/pseuds/MonsterWolfD84
Summary: Series of interconnected one-shot stories.  Post Dragon War events between the end of the story and the final epilog.  How did everything turn out so well, obviously through a lot of hard work?-First story deals with Ken and Touka as relatively new parents dealing with the fact, they feel they have to do everything on their own.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

(TSC Headquarter – Six months after Ichika’s birth)

Director Marude watched the monitors in his office that gave him up to the minute feeds from each division’s workstation. Suzuya’s squad were on assignment the spinning TSC logo indicating their offices were empty. The Quinx squad was lounging about, they had taken a beating when a small group of Dragon Orphans turned out to be a whole nest of the bastards.

The final monitor that Marude often looked to, was a two-way feed from the United Front office two floors below his own. It was meant as an emergency call in cases where Kaneki or his agents were needed quickly. Switching it on he found Tsukiyama sitting at Kaneki’s desk, “Oh, Director, did you need something?”

“I was just going to check in with Kaneki, he usually gives me a morning report by now,” Marude frowned, “was he called away?”

“Ah, no,” Tsukiyama gave a fake smile, “Kaneki is just running a bit late is all. He called and said he missed the bus that leads to HQ, so I sent Naki to pick him up. Is there any particular case you need a report on?”

Marude sighed, “No, tell Kaneki I will meet with him this afternoon, I will be away from the office until after lunch. Houji will call if we need anyone from UF.”

“Of course, Director,” Tsukiyama gave a mocking salute, “Enjoy your day, and please remember to take you protection detail.”

Marude look at his office door where Yasuhisa and Tomoe stood guard, his UF guard detail, “I doubt I could shake them if I tried.”

“Hahaha,” Tsukiyama laughed, “It would be quite embarrassing for them if you succeeded.”

Switching off the monitor Marude stood, “Well ladies, shall we go?”

“Of course, director,” Yasuhisa nodded, “The national security meeting with the PM is in half an hour. I have already called the car.”

Marude gave a curt nod before leading the two ghouls past his receptionist to the elevator. As Yasuhisa said the car was waiting. Mado and Amon stood waiting with the car he gave the two a curt nod, “Akira, you have everything for the meeting correct?”

“Yes director, it is all here,” She indicated the pad she was holding to her chest, “Will Kimi and Nishiki be going with us?”

“No,” Marude supplied as Amon opened the car door for him, “They went to inspect the synthetic flesh labs, Suzuya and his team are with them. There has been rumors of late of ghouls becoming violently ill on the artificial alternative.”

Akira frowned, “I thought Kimi said the alternative was one hundred percent safe.”

“The test samples created in our own labs were verified to successfully provide a ghoul with the same nutrition they would get from eating human flesh.” Marude glowered, “That is why I sent in a team to investigate the mass production facilities.” Taking a seat in the car facing forward Akira and Tomoe took the rear facing seat as Amon and Yasuhisa sat up front with Amon driving.

Tomoe snarled from her place next to Akira, “Someone is trying to poison us, or make us fear eating an alternative.”

“It is what the Washuu Clan has done for years to maintain their control over the country,” Amon growled from his place behind the wheel, “They made sure researchers would never try and find a safe alternative. Now someone wants to continue that legacy.”

“I am sure Juuzou and the others will get to the bottom of this,” Akira smiled, “Sir, is something bothering you?”

Marude frowned, “I am not sure. Kaneki was late today, that is not like him.”

“He lives with a six-month-old baby,” Yasuhisa said turning in her seat, “surprised this is the first time he was late. Touka was looking like a zombie the last time I stopped by the café.”

:re had been reopened six months after the successful destruction of Dragon. It was the first business to be openly ran and cater to ghouls in the post CCG world. To dissuade any anti-ghoul demonstrators from acts of violence the TSC agents were frequent customers. Luckily Touka had a human friend with a nearby bakery that supplied food for the café’s human clientele.

The meeting with the prime minister was thankfully a short and rather painless affair. Except for the fact Yasuhisa had to be restrained when a JSDF attaché made a rather rude remark about one-eyed ghouls. Marude would have happily signed the papers needed to pardon the attack. Marude’s opposite number in the JSDF had assured him his subordinate would be demoted to a supply clerk over this.

Seeing which street, they were on Marude spoke up, “Amon, how about we stop at the café for lunch. I am sure the three of you are hungry following that little demonstration you provided the PM.”

“Of course, sir,” Amon turned to Tomoe, “You want to call ahead and reserve a table in the back?”

“Don’t bother Tomoe,” Marude smirked, “We will sit with the general public. It is good for them to see us Peacekeepers as only normal people like them.”

Akira frowned, “Sir, do you think that is wise? There are still quite a few ghouls who see little difference between the TSC and the CCG. We have people on both sides of the fence clamoring for either all former CCG investigators to be charged as murders, or humans saying anyone who joined the TSC is a traitor.”

Marude chuckled, “Sitting in back rooms and isolating ourselves will not change that fact. I am also sure that my protection detail will more than deter any would be attackers, and do not think I am too out of practice to defend myself if needs be.”

“Of course, sir,” Akira sighed, “thankfully the lunch rush should be over.”

True to Mado’s words the café was almost empty save for a couple field agents on their afternoon coffee break and four ghouls tentatively prodding a plate of flesh alternative. :re was the first eatery given permission to serve the alternative ghoul food, but their supplies came straight from the TSC labs, not the distributor.

Marude led his entourage to the counter where Touka was cleaning dishes, “Welcome, can I take your order?” The young woman did not even look up from her task, “Yes, two of the human appropriate lunch specials and a plate of soylent green for my associates.”

Confused Touka looked up surprised, “Director? Oh, sorry I did not see you there.” She quickly began brewing a pot of coffee, “I can have the table in the back ready in a couple minutes.”

“No need dear,” Marude motioned to where his group was already seated at the counter, “We are fine here, how are you doing. Are the others on break?”

Touka gave a forced smile, “Um, actually it is just me today. Uncle had to run to the fourth ward to check on Uta and Itori. Their last fight caused a bit of property damage, and Nico got arrested.”

“I heard,” Amon huffed, “Nico is being charged with disorderly conduct and wearing a clown mask in public. CCTV footage shows he was mostly an observer, so he will probably get a few months in prison and a rather hefty fine.”

Akira smirked, “Don’t worry about Yomo, the inquest found he was acting in self-defense and most the property damage was caused by Uta.”

Touka sighed in relief, “Thanks, that’s a relief.”

“Well, that’s your uncle, but where is everyone else?” Tomoe asked, “Don’t tell me Enji and Kaya bailed on you.”

“Not exactly,” Touka placed a flier on the counter, “The property where Anteiku used to be came up for sale. The CCG was holding it for some reason, now that they are gone it was put up for auction. Koma and Irimi pulled their savings together to buy the property.”

Marude picked up the flier, “Grand reopening next year huh, that will be just in time for Yoshimura to be released from prison.”

“Yeah,” Touka smiled, “I went to visit him last week. He said he is proud of both Kaneki and me but wonders why I am still running a café and not teaching. Even now it is hard to find a program that will accept ghouls, Hinami was lucky because of the ghoul education initiative. There are not many night-school programs that will accept a new mother let alone a ghoul.”

Frowning Marude set the flier down, “Contact the ghoul social services office, they are supposed to help those like you. I have seen your marks; any university should be jumping to grant you a placement.”

“Thanks, but that’s not the problem,” a baby monitor set on the back counter sprang to life with sound of a baby crying, “damn, um sorry excuse me, I will be right back.”

They watch Touka rush through the back, “Wow, and I thought Kaneki pushed himself.” Amon stood up to retrieve their coffee, they had barely noticed that Toaka had placed their food in the toaster ovens to warm.

“Hmm,” Marude turned to Akira, “Call the office and have my afternoon meetings cleared. Have them tell Kaneki we will forego a report today. I want to hold a special meeting, division heads and squad captains.”

“I am going to guess you want Tsukiyama and Banjou to attend without Kaneki,” Akira’s eyes narrowed.

Marude nodded, “Also call in Shinohara’s wife, we may need an outside consultant.”

(Three Hours Later)

Juuzou Suzuya led his mentor’s wife into a conference room. He chewed on the candy she gave him as he took his seat next to Abara, “Sorry I’m late. Shinohara’s kids wanted a story about their dad.”

“Great, told them about all the evil ghouls he slew,” Nishiki huffed from his place next to Kimi, “or about the time he beat up an old man who wanted nothing but peace.”

“Enough Nishiki,” Kimi grabbed his arm, “Sorry Juuzou, he’s been agitated since we got back from the production lab.”

Suzuya shrugged, “It’s okay, I’d be pretty pissed to if someone was trying to poison my candy.”

“That is an interesting way to think about it,” Ui frowned, “Any idea why the Director called this meeting?”

Mabuchi leaned on the table, “From the files he requested it can be only one thing.” Everyone turned to the information director, “It is something a few people have been discussing in secret. Tsukiyama and Banjou brought it to the Director’s attention a few months ago. Amon and Akira were put in charge of initial planning. Six months ago, Ayato and Hinami were brought up to speed and assigned as watchers.”

Urie slammed his hands on the table in surprised, “You cannot mean. I thought we shelved it, they seemed to be doing fine without interference.”

“Appearances can be deceiving,” Tsukiyama entered flanked by his father and Banjou, “Sorry we are late, but I had to call father in if we are truly doing this.”

“Good timing Tsukiyama,” Marude entered and took his seat, “Thank you all for coming, shall we begin.”

Juuzou raised his hand, “Um, can someone please fill the rest of us in, on what is actually going on?”

“Of course, Suzuya,” Akira and Amon entered. Amon placed several graphs on the board behind the Director as Akira began explaining, “as you all are aware following the fall of the CCG and the destruction of Dragon the TSC was founded and the Ghoul Countermeasures Law was repealed. While this was happening though many of us around this table were forced into hiding, either because of your nature as ghouls or like myself being in violation of the old law. Once the general amnesty act was passed, we were all able to come out of hiding.”

Ui frowned, “Umm, of course we all are aware of this we lived it barely over a year ago.” He glared at Nishiki and Kimi, “I was stuck with those two using my apartment as their hideout.”

“Hey, you offered,” Nishiki yelled offended.

“I did not know you were going to spend so much time sucking face,” Ui yelled back before resuming his calm expression, “Pardon the outburst.”

Akira glared before continuing, “As I was saying. While we were in hiding Amon and I were with Kaneki, Touka, Ayato and Hinami. We were hiding out in Director Marude’s basement since Kaneki was acting as representative for the ghouls of Japan, in his final acts as king.”

“Whoa, wait a second that’s where you guys were,” Juuzou jumped up, “My squad was hiding in the attic.”

“Juuzou, sweety please sit down and let the nice lady finish,” Shinohara’s wife spoke softly.

Smiling innocently Suzuya rubbed the back of his head, “Oh sorry.”

Rolling her eyes Akira continued, “I’ll continue, while in hiding Touka’s pregnancy progressed with Marude allowing Kimi to come and check on her regularly. All of this was of course done in the strictest secrecy. The stress was not good for mother or child, and Kaneki was quite the mess. Marude never told Kaneki, but among the victims of the Dragon were his aunt, uncle, and cousin. He only informed Amon and I to see if we could find if Touka or Kaneki had any relatives they could turn to for help once everything was settled.”

Nakarai spoke up seriously, “Isn’t the Raven the uncle of Rabbit and Black Rabbit?”

“Yes,” Nishiki spat, “Yomo is Touka and Ayato’s uncle. By the way, my name is Nishiki, not serpent.”

“Pardon, I am not as familiar with them as you are,” Nakarai folded his arms.

“Next person who interrupts is getting fed to Amon!” Akira yelled at the room in general to everyone’s surprise and horror, most notably Amon’s. Akira, seeing they were not going to call her bluff continued, “Besides an emotionally constipated uncle who had no children of his own, they were basically alone in the world with no true parental figures to look to. Save for the Non-Killing Owl Yoshimura who was in no fit state at the time to give any guidance and seeing how Eto turned out.” Shaking her head, she continued, “As many of you know our world is filled with orphans and broken people raised by people just as broken. There are very few genuinely good influences for them to look towards.”

Amon picked up here, “So, Hanbee, Akira, Marude and I began working on a failsafe. We wanted Kaneki and Touka’s kid to have the best chance. To that goal we sought out a council of advisors, we had to screen them carefully and ensure we could trust them. Yomo was the first we brought in on this, he was given the position as head of the council and their first point of contact."

Juuzou raised his hand, “Does that mean you guys asked Misses Shinohara to be on this council?”

“Yes,” Amon continued, “She was an easy choice since if she could handle you Suzuya, she could handle anything.” 

Suzuya smiled cheerfully, “I know she is great isn’t she.”

“She’s a saint,” Amon deadpanned before continuing, “Next we approached Iwao Kuroiwa after his release from hospital. By this point United Front had become a recognized pro-ghoul faction, but our alliance with the TSC had yet to be finalized. Iwao agreed with the condition Kaneki and Touka move to his house where Takeomi and his wife were staying.”

Ui spoke up, “It made taking Kimi to perform her exams much easier, my apartment is in the same ward as the Kuroiwa residence. I had wondered why they had moved.”

Juuzou finally realized something, “Abara? You knew there were people in the basement?”

“Not exactly sir,” Hanbee sighed, “When the director called me downstairs to speak with the others, I thought they were just coming by to check in. It was only later that I realized they were living in the basement when I happened upon Miss Fueguchi collecting water from the kitchen.”

Amon forced a cough to regain the room, “To continue after we garnered Mister Kuroiwa we knew we needed another ghoul to serve on the council. One that had proven himself a good parent, at least for ghoul standard of good parenting. Our options were limited, but Yomo knew who to seek immediately.”

Tsukiyama indicated his father, “And wah la, my papa steps upon the stage.”

“Thank you Shuu, but the introduction is unnecessary,” Mirumo adjusts his glasses, “I was hoping such a meeting would not be needed, though I do not see Mister Kuroiwa present.”

Marude responded, “He and his son and daughter-in-law are enacting phase one of the protocols.”

“I see,” Mirumo adjusted his tie, “Then it is as I feared. They are sacrificing their own wellbeing for that of their child. Truly selfless, but equally foolish.”

Kiyoko Aura frowned, “I am still confused,” she turned to Marude, “Itsuki, what are these protocols you have mentioned?"

"Protocols that will pertain to anyone classified as a victim of the CCG era,” Marude answered, “These two like many others in ghoul society wedded young and already started a family. No doubt expecting every second to be their last. The final months of the CCG were a living hell for everyone. For both humans and ghouls.”

“To top it off,” Akira pointed to one of the charts, “Kaneki technically failed his first two psych evals but landed in the test range that permitted a reevaluation which he past. Touka failed her first psych eval, but the examiner realized she was pregnant and had her reexamined by someone with a better understanding of her condition.”

Ui stood up, “Who here did not fail their psych evals following the Dragon War?”

No one raised their hands. Mainly because Marude and Mirumo were exempt from the psych evaluations the combatants were put through following the battle. Suzuya frowned, “What is a psych eval?”

Everyone but Marude paled around the table, but the Director answered, “It was the game of twenty questions you played with doctors a couple months ago Juuzou.”

“Oh, that’s what that was about,” Suzyu shrugged, “The doctor lost and turned into a blubbering mess. Did he win against any of you?”

Ui opened his mouth like he was going to answer, but Kiyoko pulled him back down into his chair, “Director, you are not thinking of declaring Kaneki and Touka as unfit, are you?”

“Unfit? Never,” Marude huffed, “They just need to realize they have people beyond their smaller circle to turn to. Kimi has already issued the order, as their primary care physician, they are both placed on a forty-eight-hour bed rest.”

Nishkik snickered, “Like to see who the fools are who have to enforce that.”

Kimi handed him a file, “Look in a mirror.”

“What?” Nishiki’s chair fell backwards with him still in it.

(:re around the same time)

Kaneki smiled as he sat across from Iwao and Takeomi, the father and son had arrived with Yoriko who had come to visit Touka. Kaneki scratched his head, “It is good seeing you both again, it has been awhile.”

Takeomi chuckled, “Since you two decided to move into the apartment upstairs. Mom said it was fine for you two to stay a bit longer, she had no problem helping with Ichika.”

“It was time we left,” Kaneki frowned, “The first synthetic alternative was not ready, and we were both reaching our limit. It was getting uncomfortable going out to feed and coming back to a house full of humans.”

“Perfectly understandable,” Iwao said calmly, “With so many bodies being recovered, and the number of deaths from Orphan attacks. The morgues became foodbanks for ghouls, at least those who trusted us enough to accept the hand outs,” Iwao looked between the two younger men, “I wonder what is taking your wives so long with that coffee.”

“I will go see,” Kaneki stood, not noticing the syringe in Takomi’s hand. There was a slight pinch before he felt the RC suppressant and sedative, “Huh, what?”

Takomi caught the one-eyed ghoul before he could fall, “Sorry Kaneki, its for your own good.”

The café door opened admitting Naki and two more UF agents, “Wow, thought we’d at least be needed to restrain him. You sure Yoriko could get Touka without help?”

Yoriko steeped out of the kitchen area, “Umm, Touka is out, can someone come help me move her upstairs?”

Naki sweatdropped, “How?”

Iwao stood with a glare, “They are both far too exhausted, get them upstairs to their bed. Takomi and Yoriko will remain with them to watch Ichika until the day shift team arrives. You three remain down here and keep watch.”

“Got it,” Naki motioned to his guys to assist moving their former king and his wife upstairs, “You know they are going to be pissed when they wake up.”

The former investigator turned peacekeeper smirked, “There is a reason we used rc suppressant on them.”

(Next Morning)

Touka woke first springing to a sitting position and nearly cracking skulls with Juuzou who had been sitting over her with his face mere inches from hers, “Good morning,” the seemingly always happy peacekeeper smiled from his new position sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed.

“Suzuya?” Touka blinked, “What are you doing in our room? What am I doing in here? Last thing I remember was Yoriko and me brewing coffee.”

Juuzou laughed while rubbing the back of his head, “Hahaha, funny story. You and Kaneki were sedated last night by the Kuroiwas under orders from HQ.”

“Suzuya, that’s enough,” Nishiki entered followed by Akira, “Hey Touka, better to tell you both this, but I’ll just tell you and you can fill in sleeping beauty there whenever he comes back from dreamland. By order of the TSC, under a special provision of the public heath department. You and Kaneki are officially under a fourty-eight-hour bed rest order. Technically the order calls for you both to be taken to the nearest hospital and placed under medical supervision.”

“But since your ghouls the TSC can ignore the hospital part,” Juuzou said excitedly, “So we get to spend all of today and tomorrow right here.”

Touka’s brow raised, “What do you mean we?”

Nishiki smirked, “Seems the Dragon General has been forgetting to log his hours. He eats so much freaking candy you would not know he has been up for seventy-two-hours straight. Took Shuu, me and all of Suzuya squad to pin him down so Kimi could sedate him.”

Akira sighed, “Since we could not spare the resources to monitor two sites.”

“And there has yet to be a successful way to cage him,” Nishiki grumbled.

“We decided he would stay here. We were going to keep him out on the couch, but he is taking the provision’s mandate very literal.” Akira shook her head, “Do not worry about Ichika, she is still asleep. Yomo is in watching her and Yoriko will be back after work to help watch her.”

Touka fumed, “I can’t stay in bed all day, someone has to run the café.”

“Ayato and Hinami are handling that,” Akira smiled, “I’ll go tell them you’re awake.”

Touka suddenly realized she was in her night clothes but did not remember changing. A quick check revealed Ken was also in the shirt and shorts he used for sleepwear, “Um who changed us?” Touka pulled the sheet back up to cover herself.

“Yoriko and Tomoe changed you while Kaneki recovered enough from the first dose to change himself under his own power with some assistance.” Nishiki pushed his glasses up higher on his nose, “Apparently Kaneki flinched when Takeomi drugged him, so he only got half the sedative.”

(Downstairs)

Ayato stood at the counter glaring at the noise and chatter coming from the patrons. People rushing through for their morning coffee, and a few ghouls who had come for a meal. The only downside of the synthetic food being they could not go as long between feedings. Instead of the potential two months from a single human, now most had to see sustenance at least two to three times a week. Gluttons usually needed to feed once a day.

Hinami came out of the back where her class had taken over the small dining area as a temporary classroom, “Alright, they are all settled.”

“You sure about letting that unstable Quinx handle them,” Ayato focused his glare on the door leading to the back stairs and kitchen area, “I don’t even like him being this close to my sister and niece.”

“Mutsuki is not all bad, he has been helping me as part of his recovery,” Hinami started sorting the packets of synthetic food, “Um, yesterday was soylent green, so today it’s brain food, right?”

Ayato frowned at the ridiculous names they’d used to identify the different variants of the foul alternatives, “You mean the pink slimy one? No, she served that two days ago, lets go with the red one.”

“Blood pudding it is,” Hinami smiled brightly, “Though, why do they call it pudding its just a solid block of yuck flavored with plasma to make it slightly more manageable to eat.”

“Ask Nishio, he’s the one who thinks up what to call it,” Ayato sighed, “Though it is all the same disgusting crap.”

Hinami would agree, but heard footsteps on the stairs, and a quiet “Good morning Miss Mado,” from Mutsuki.

Akira exited from the back room, “Touka is awake, so Kaneki shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“So, you’re sure the rc inhibitor is going to work?” Ayato frowned, “Cause I’m not looking forward to what happens after Touka and Kaneki are allowed to leave their room.”

“That is kind of why we are here,” Urie said from the opposite end of the counter, Saiko sitting next to him focused on her game.

Akira quirked a brow, “You’re here for security Urie, not to intervene in a family squabble. I am sure Yomo won’t let them do too much damage.”

Hinami smirked, “Big brother broke half of Ayato’s bones for hurting big sis once.”

Everyone’s eyes widened at that and Saiko’s game clattered against the counter. Akira nodded, “I’ll have a cover identity and a ticket to the mainland ready just in case.”

(Upstairs three hours later)

Ken glared at the ceiling as Touka read a magazine and Juuzou sat at the end of the bed flipping his knives. They had had a bit of excitement when Akira brought them some food, Ken panicking about Touka not wanting to be watched while eating, and Juuzou gagging at the sight of their food. They returned the favor once the human food arrived.

Yomo had brought Ichika in for a few minutes, but they had left leaving the three bed bound individuals to their own devices. He had thought to just get up and walk around, but Juuzou had panicked informing him they had rigged the floor with traps. Ken hardly believed that, figuring Nishiki had said it to keep the former investigator from trying to sneak off. He’d countered he could use his kagune, but Touka countered first mentioning no damaging their home and second reminded him they’d both been drugged with RC suppressors.

“Okay, this is boring,” Juuzou put his knife away, “Has it been forty-eight-hours yet?”

Touka glared, “No, and thanks to you they locked the window.”

“How was I supposed to know my squad is posted in the alley?” Juuzou crossed his arms looking more like a petulant child than a twenty-three-year-old, “Kaneki tell her none of this is our fault, we didn’t even know the TSC had these rules.”

Ken shrugged, “He has got a point, Marude never let on about these rules. Though, he did cancel our rescheduled meeting after I missed my usual morning report yesterday.”

“Oh, that’s probably because he called a department heads meeting to discuss you two,” Juuzou nodded.

“He what?” Touka gulped, “When was the meeting called?”

Juuzou shrugged, “Not exactly sure, got asked to escort Misses Shinohara in for the meeting. The older Tsukiyama guy was there too, and he never comes to meetings.”

“Shuu’s dad was there?” Ken and Touka shared a look, “This is what Yomo warned us might happen if we didn’t take it easy. I thought he was just being cryptic, not that the entire TSC would turn on us like this.”

Touka sighed, “If you were at the meeting Suzuya, how’d they realize you had needed to be put in lockdown too?”

“Oh, Ui and Kimi were discussing what quantified needing the order. For a human member of the TSC, who formerly worked with the CCG. It is required if they have not had a full night’s sleep in three twenty-four-hour periods. I mentioned I had not slept in three days. Since two of the people on the oversight committee were present, they signed the order and ordered me to go home.”

“Suzuya,” Kaneki frowned, “Where do you live?”

“Um,” Juuzou tapped his chin, “That’s a good question, does my office at HQ count?”

Touka facepalmed, “You’ve been sleeping on the couch in Shinohara’s hospital room again haven’t you.”

“Huh,” Juuzou frowned, “How do you know that?” His eyes widened, “Oh yeah, you’re the girl that kept bringing fresh flowers. Misses Shinohara always asked about them, she cannot go into flower shops because of her allergies. I told her a young woman brought them, we though you were a girl he rescued from a ghoul.”

“Wait, you were visiting Shinohara?” Kaneki spat, “That’s who you were visiting when Shirazu and Saiko saw you at the hospital?”

Touka quirked a brow, “He was injured fighting Yoshimura, I knew the manager would feel bad that he was hurt so badly, so I kept an eye on him.”

“Wow,” Juuzou leaned backwards with a palm on his forehead, “I know I was kind of out of it the first few times I saw you, but you’d think I’d have realized you were a ghoul after two years.”

Smirking Touka set her magazine aside, “Oh, I was careful to make sure you would not notice, heck this one,” she pointed at Ken, “came into the café a hundred times and never suspected. Met Shuu a couple times and realized he was a ghoul.”

“Well,” Juuzou hummed, “in Kaneki’s defense. Tsukiyama does kind of scream the fact he is a ghoul. Not to mention Sasaki Haise was not made to be an excellent investigator. He was supposed to train the Quinx.”

Kaneki frowned, “Suzuya, you knew the truth about me the entire time, right? How come you were always so friendly with him, and don’t say it was because he gave you candy every time we met.”

Juuzou slumped as he rubbed his head, “I really don’t know. When Arima first introduced you to us as Sasaki, I did not exactly know what to think. I mean, we destroyed you, tried to kill you even. Yet you never looked at me with hatred, either as Sasaki Haise or Kaneki Ken. While I was with the CCG, I knew what had to be done, but it didn’t mean I was happy about it.”

“Guess that’s why Ken didn’t kill you for stabbing me,” Touka snickered.

Paling Juuzou gulped, “It probably helped I aimed at your shoulder instead of center of mass.”

Ken frowned, “Let’s not go there.”

“Right,” Touka frowned, “How is Shinohara doing? I haven’t had time to go check on him.”

“The same,” Juuzou frowned, “The doctors keep saying there is no chance he will recover. I don’t believe them; Shinohara just needs a little more rest.” Juuzou’s frown turned to a smile.

Ken looked to the clock on his nightstand, “One in the afternoon, we still have the rest of today and all of tomorrow.”

“Nishiki did say if we’re good we get to actually walk around the apartment,” Touka smirked, “Well the two of us, Suzuya lost his privileges for the window stunt.”

“Ah, no fair,” Juuzou pouted, “I have things to do too.”

(Two days later)

Marude watched as Kaneki and Touka entered his office, “Well, don’t the two of you look refreshed. How was your vacation?”

“Vacation?” Touka spat, “That’s what you call drugging us and holding us captive in our own apartment?”

Smirking Marude slid a file across his desk towards them, “This is the agreement between TSC and UF, Kaneki do you remember the provisional conditions that were agreed upon in the general amnesty act? Namely those in regard to combat personnel who fought in the defense of Tokyo?”

“If I remember it stated all combatants would remain under medical and psychological observation for a minimum of four years. Further assessments would be taken, anyone classified as a civilian would be released from observation following a final eval. Those who are still in the TSC or UF combatants will also be released as long as they pass a final eval if they do not pass their status as a combatant will be reviewed. They will be permitted to remain in their position under observation for a maximum of ten years following the Dragon incident. If they fail at the ten-year mark, they are permanently removed from combat duties, and may be forced into retirement.”

“Okay,” Touka frowned, “But I’m a civilian, why was I put under those orders as well?”

Marude quirked a brow, “You are a civilian now, but you were present during the defense of Tokyo, and as with all ghouls present were classified as a combatant during that operation. If V had breached the perimeter you would have been the only defense for those in the medical ward until someone could fall back to assist.”

Kaneki bowed his head, “We were kind of spread thin then. I am surprised V was unable to breach the defenses, you guys were outnumbered a hundred to one, plush that Eto puppet.”

Marude frowned, “They nearly did, but Juuzou realized their target and fell back to intercept them.” This surprised the pair as neither had heard the branch bureau had nearly been breached. Marude leaned on his desk, “Juuzou saw what was happening before any of us and moved without being ordered. He was being a good investigator.”

The pair nodded silently before Kaneki pulled a form from his blazer, “Um, an official request for a leave of absence.”

“Really,” Marude chuckled, “Guess you got the message.”

“I’m going to help out at the café for a couple weeks while Touka gets settled into her courses.” Kaneki paused but continued at Touka’s nudging, “and we’ve asked Takeomi and Yoriko to move into the other apartment in our building. It makes since, it’s closer to HQ and Yoriko’s work.”

Marude’s eyes narrow, “It also means someone will be there to help with Ichika.”

A half smile appeared on Touka’s face, “You know, in the future. Could you please just talk to us, instead of drugging and caging us.”

“And wrangling all of our friends into doing it for you,” Kaneki rubbed his head, “I’m surprised Hide wasn’t involved with this as well.”

Hideyoshi watching from the monitor room let out a breath as he heard Marude explain he was otherwise occupied on a case. Tomoe stepped next to him, “You know eventually they are going to find the surveillance devices you planted in their apartment right.”

Jumping Hide turned to the ghoul, “How’d you know about those?”

“Please,” she snorted, “I feed at :re, if Touka wasn’t so tired all the time she would have spotted them. You are just lucky we like you. Ayato and Hinami repositioned the ones downstairs and Nishiki got the ones upstairs.” She turned away, “Oh, and you owe Juuzou, he had to fix the camera over their bed, but Touka woke up and caught him.”

Hide frowned, “Um Tomoe, what camera over their bed?” Tomoe and him looked worriedly at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

(TSC Headquarters – Six months after Ichika’s birth)

Hide checked the feeds of his cameras scattered across Tokyo. Most were various shots from either the TSC HQ, Café :re, and Cochlea which is currently still operating as a ghoul detention center. He also had cameras positioned around various apartments of high-ranking members of the TSC and UF for security purposes. Sitting at the controls he brought up the cameras in Ken and Touka’s apartment.

Besides the dozen around the café, he had four inside the apartment, plus three outside that had clear views of the windows but could not see through the windows. The four inside covered the kitchen, the living space facing the door, one in Ichika’s room with clear view of the crib and window, the last one covered the hallway that led to the two bedrooms and the bathroom.

Tomoe frowned, “There is not one in their bedroom?”

“No, I have the one in Ichika’s room for her own protection,” Hide’s vocalizer strained with the force he was putting behind his words, “Who spotted the camera?”

“Juuzou noticed it when he was waiting for Touka and Kaneki to wake up,” Tomoe shrugged, “Akira reported they told him to make sure it was positioned to face the window and leave it. We figured it was just one of your paranoid spy cams. We’ve all just given up trying to destroy the ones outside our apartments, at least you limit your invasion of personal space to your best friend and his family.”

Hide glared, “Hey, I do it because I care.” He turned back to the monitors, “And because half of you guys don’t realize you’re not invincible.”

“Right,” Tomoe frowned, “So got a list of suspects who might be our voyeur?”

Slipping a sheet of paper over to her he let her read the names, “It’s a short list.”

“Tsukiyama, Mutsuki, Yonebayashi, and Eto?” Tomoe frowned, “How you planning to investigate this?”

“Carefully,” Hide said, “You’ll go talk to them and find out which of them most likely planted the camera.”

Tomoe jumped up, “Me? Why me?”

Hide smiled, at least the rise of his cheeks behind the scarf made it look like he was smiling, “Because I’m supposed to be out of town on a case remember. Also, Shuu and Tooru kind of creep me out.”

“Fine,” Tomoe turned to the door, “But you owe me.”

Hide waved behind him, “Yeah, yeah, oh start with Eto, I got you a pass to visit her at Cochlea, they are expecting you.”

Shaking with disgust Tomoe made for the door, “I hate going there.”

(Twenty-third Ward Cochlea)

Tanakamaru Mougan stood awaiting her as Tomoe pulled up to the prison’s main entrance. Getting out of the car she approached the waiting warden, “Heh, the infamous Gravedigger, there was once a time you would never willingly walk through these doors.”

“That was also a day I would have killed you and taken that briefcase,” Tomoe glared, “I didn’t know the guards carried quinque.”

Mougan snorted, “You think I’m letting you enter the One-Eye-Owl’s cell alone; you are crazier than I thought. I do not know why HQ needs to talk to that bag of cats, but it better be good.”

Tomoe patted his shoulder as she walked past him, “It’s nothing too serious. Though, I do need to have access to her cell and perform a thorough search of it. She is not allowed any form of electronic devices correct?”

“Correct, computer usage is monitored in the recreation room and is limited to video streaming and ordering books. No microphone or camera is allowed on the computer.” Mougan frowned, “What’s this about? They think she is sending messages to someone on the outside?”

They walked to the elevator that led to the triple S holding level, “Perhaps, this comes from Nagachika’s office.”

“Ah, understood,” Mougan puffed up, “Special internal investigations division under the Director’s direct control. Should have figured as much when the visitor pass was issued so quickly. Let us get this done.”

“Agreed,” Tomoe winced as the elevator’s door dinged open.

Cochlea was heavily damaged by Dragon, not that it had been repaired much following the third raid. Tomoe noticed guards escorting prisoners from their cells to exercise yards and newly build feeding chambers. They were fed the same synthetic alternative that was gaining popularity with free ghouls. She noticed a few familiar faces among the inmates.

Mougan noticed her sudden discomfort and pulled a mask from his jacket, “Here, I forgot to give this to you earlier. I know we live in an age past masks, but sometimes they serve a purpose.”

It was a simple half face covering made of one-way material. Fixing the strap Tomoe smirked, “Who came up with these?”

“When we first opened up, we had three guards who were ghouls,” Mougan started, “They were constantly harassed by the inmates, called traitors and a slew of other names. Within a month two quit and the third refused anything besides control room duty. Once visitations were allowed, we learned one of the two who quit was assaulted by relatives of an inmate. Peacekeepers got to the other before an attack could be made on her.”

“So, all ghoul guards now wear masks?” Tomoe frowned.

Mougan nodded, “At least when dealing with inmates on the second and third floor.”

“What about first and fourth floors?” Tomoe crossed her arms.

“Inmates on the first floor are here for petty crimes. Unpaid parking tickets, property damage, disorderly conduct. That kind of stuff, otherwise they are normally good citizens. As for the fourth floor, well we only have two inmates down there right now. Eto, and her father the Non-Killing-Owl.” Mougan shook his head, “Neither of them gives the guards much trouble, but we all keep our guard up around Eto. Her first couple of weeks after arrest, she bit a couple of my men.”

Tomoe sighed, “I see.”

The elevator dinged as the door opened to the lowest level of the prison facility. Five guards stood around one prisoner. Tomoe had never met the man but knew enough about him. Yoshimura stood looking up at the sky far above them, he turned at the sound of their approach, “Warden, how are you today?”

“Well Mister Yoshimura,” Mougan nodded, “Enjoying your morning stroll I take it.”

Yoshimura sighed, “Went to speak with Eto actually, she is in one of her moods I fear.”

“She critically wounded seventeen TSC peacekeepers and thirty UF agents,” Tomoe growled, “She’s lucky we did not call Kaneki into that fight.”

Yoshimura’s brow raised at that, “I believe that is the reason for her moods, she would rather be dead than a prisoner here. I do not believe I have met you before, are you new?”

Mougan coughed to clear his throat, “Miss Tomoe is an agent with the United Front. The ghoul faction of the TSC, she is here on official business.”

“You work with Kaneki than, how is he?” Yoshimura asked kindly.

Tomoe winced, “He is doing well. He is on a leave of absence to handle some personal matters.”

“Touka and their child are doing well, she has not visited for some time,” Yoshimura sighed, “I hope my question about her choice in career did not offend her.”

“Ichika and Touka are fine,” Tomoe smiled, “She has been quite busy, I’m a regular at her café. We finally convinced them to seek help from their friends. Both a bit stubborn on shouldering the world themselves.”

Yoshimura nodded, “That is good to hear, I should let you get back to your tasks.” He turned to Mougan, “Warden, until later.”

Once Yoshimura was out of sight Mougan sighed, “It is terrifying to think that such a kind old man is one of the most dangerous ghouls in the country.”

“He is being released next year correct?” Tomoe swallowed, “Why was he incarcerated again?”

“After the Rushima Landing Operation a tank was discovered with Yoshimura inside. He was in some sort of state of hibernation, forced through a cocktail of drugs administered by Doctor Kanou. He was brought back to the CCG Labs where he was kept for research purposes. Following Dragon, he was revived. The last thing he remembered was what we former investigators called the Owl Suppression Operation.” Mougan frowned, “He refused the general amnesty act, and requested to be charged for the deaths caused by his daughter. Judges refused that but sentenced him to a year of time here for psychological reasons. Concerned about his time in the tank, and that he may be a danger to himself.”

As this was explained Tomoe walked to the cell inhabited by Eto, the One-Eyed-Owl was less friendly at the sight of her, “You? Do I know you?”

“I was once a member Aogiri Tree,” Tomoe frowned, “Now I work for the United Front as a peacekeeper. You hurt a lot of my friends when you were captured.”

Eto smirked, “Oh, you mean all those little ghouls in the matching battle armor? Yeah, that was fun, did any die?”

“You wounded a lot of them,” Tomoe sneered, “but everyone is back to work and doing well. Even our human comrades are feeling better.”

The green-haired woman’s smirk faded, “Not even one death?”

“Not one,” Tomoe shook her head, “We got some good medics and the peacekeepers armor has special functions to sustain the wearer, even if critically damaged.”

Mougan used Higher Mind to keep Eto in a corner as Tomoe turned the cell over. She found a couple bits of contraband, a shiv and a wireless radio. Neither was what she was looking for so turned them both over to a guard that had accompanied them into the cell, “Nothing so far. I’ll need to see the computer she has access to.”

“Hey that’s personal,” Eto growled, “Warden, I have rights, don’t I?”

Scratching his chin Mougan frowned, “What exactly are you seeking again?”

“Err,” Tomoe winced, “I need to see if she has access to connecting to a wireless camera that was placed somewhere sensitive.”

Mougan shook his head, “Then I can assure you she does not have such access.” He returned his quinque to its briefcase form and led Tomoe to the door, “I can prove it to you just follow me.”

Eto stuck her tongue out at Tomoe as she left with the guard who locked the cell after setting the radio within the door.

Leading her back up to the control room of the penitentiary, Mougan showed Tomoe a recording of Eto typing away at a computer workstation, “She uses her computer time to write. I have read some of her work and I have two guards monitoring her at all times while she is at the computer.”

Tomoe sighed, “Well this was a bust, guess I’ll move to the next person on my list.” Tomoe hand the mask back to the warden, “Thanks Tanakamaru, I was hoping it was her so I could put this problem to rest.”

“I am sure you will figure this out,” Mougan nodded, “You have many spirits guiding you.”

Tomoe paled, “That’s not very reassuring to a ghoul Tanakamaru.”

(First Ward the Chataeu)

Tomoe entered the Chataeu to find the entire Quinx squad present. Urie Kuki stood with the rest of his squad in full TSC dress uniform. Saiko Yonebayashi was at his side, with the five other Quinx in a line behind them. They stood at parade rest. Urie saluted, “Quinx Squad ready for inspection.”

“Inspection?” Tomoe frowned before giving herself a palm slap. Hide had warned her he had to give a cover story for her inspecting the Chataeu, “Right an inspection. It was supposed to be a surprise, inspection.”

Yusa Arima bowed, “Pardon mam, I misunderstood the communique from headquarters. They read that an agent from the director’s office was coming to inspect our squad base.”

Crossing her arms Tomoe indicated the five junior Quinx, “Not a problem the five of you are dismissed for now while I speak with your leaders. If I have further questions, I will seek you out, so do not go far.”

Once their squad was gone Urie frowned, “What’s this about? We were inspected just last month, and Mabuchi usually handles these things.”

Dropping her shoulders Tomoe turned to Saiko, “Just answer me without getting mad. Have you ever been in Kaneki and Touka’s room at the café?”

Saiko looked confused, “Um, yeah a few times when they first moved in. I was helping Touka unpack, well actually I was playing with Ichika while she unpacked. Why?”

Tomoe narrowed her eyes, “Did you notice anything strange about their headboard? Something that looked like a camera perchance?”

Both Quinx looked surprised, “Someone’s been spying on them?”

“Well, Hide spies on all of us, but that’s beside the point,” Tomoe rolled her eyes, “Juuzou found a camera positioned over the headboard. We thought it was one of Hide’s, but it turns out it is not one of his.”

“You thought I might have put it there?” Saiko glared, “I think someone has mistaken me for Mutsuki. I see Kaneki as a parental figure, and Touka is just nice to me. No way do I want to see what they get up to in the privacy of that room.”

Tomoe slumped, “Why couldn’t it have been you?”

“Who’s next on your list?” Urie asked.

Pulling her list out of her jacket she crossed off Saiko’s name before showing it to them. They both winced seeing Mutsuki’s name on the list. Saiko patted Tomoe’s arm, “Don’t worry Urie and I will come with you.”

“We will?” Urie jerked before recovering at Saiko’s glare, “Of course, we might be on different squads, but we are all peacekeepers. This voyeur must be found.”

Tomoe pulled her phone out of her jacket, “Hide, it was definitely not Yonebayashi. If you knew she was the least likely suspect why didn’t you just call her and ask. Instead you set up this whole inspection ruse. Now I have to hunt down Tsukiyama and Mutsuki.” Tomoe looked at the pair in front of her, “Oh, and Urie and Yonebayashi have volunteered to help with these last two.”

(Thirteenth Ward Academy)

Tomoe frowned as Urie parked her car in front of the old CCG school, “Mutsuki is here?”

“He should be,” Saiko sighed, “We repurposed this school as an orphanage for ghoul children who lost their parents. Hinami teaches here. Mutsuki and Aura are work as assistants and act as dorm monitors at night.”

“Quinx watching adolescent ghouls,” Tomoe glared, “Is it safe for them to be around children? They are not the most stable individuals mentally.”

Urie opened his door, “They both have long roads to redeem themselves, we can only hope they keep to their chosen paths.”

“Aura swore to his aunt he wouldn’t rest till he made a quinque out of Kaneki,” Tomoe deadpanned as she got out of the car, “His aunt jokes about it now, but as a ghoul, I do not find that very funny.”

“Come on,” Saiko started heading for the entrance, “If we’re lucky we’ll catch him between lessons.”

They found Mutsuki monitoring recess for the youngest kids. After much begging he had deployed his kagune for the kids and was explaining how though originally a human he had undergone and operation that gave him ghoul like abilities. He noticed the trio arrive and smiling sent the kids back to their games.

“Tooru, how are you doing?” Saiko asked, “haven’t seen you use your kagune since you left the hospital.”

Mutsuki laughed, “Actually Hinami makes me train with it every couple of days. Me and Aura also help the older kids once they start developing theirs.”

Saiko looked to Tomoe, “Is that like ghoul puberty or something?”

“Not exactly,” Tomoe glared, “It just means they are ready to hunt on their own.”

Shaking his head Urie got to the point, “Hey Mutsuki, you been to see Kaneki?”

“Teach?” Mutsuki frowned, “Yeah, a couple days ago while he and his wife were under bedrest orders. Ran lunch up to Juuzou and talked to them a bet to distract them from his eating.”

Tomoe glared, “So you did not enter that room before taking Juuzou his food?”

“No, why,” Mutsuki looked worried, “Did something happen?”

Saiko shook her head, “Someone put a camera in their bedroom. Suzuya found it that first morning and adjusted so it was facing the window. They thought it was one of Hide’s spy cams, so they did not mess with it too much. Kaneki and Touka know nothing about it.”

“I’m guessing it turned out that it wasn’t one of Nagachika’s.” Mutsuki crossed his arms, “You are asking everyone who was there those two days, or just the ones with a history of obsessive behavior towards teach?”

Tomoe growled, “I’ve already been to Cochlea today, I hoped to never see the inside of that place. If I thought you had relapsed, I would be here with an incarceration team. You get a little stabby when you have a break.”

Mutsuki sighed, “I know, and I have not relapsed. You can ask Touka, I help her at the café on my days off from here.”

This surprised the three peacekeepers. Saiko voiced it, “Why haven’t you told any of us that?”

“Did not know I needed to give reports since I’m technically a civilian now,” Mutsuki shrugged, “It started right after the café reopened. I just stopped by to see it, my therapist said it would be a good idea. Yomo was out running errands. The baby monitor went off so Touka needed to upstairs. Guess I was the first familiar face she saw, asked me to watch the shop while she took care of Ichika. Realized she did not have a lot of help, and eventually my community service here will be finished.”

Urie nodded, “Your time adds up to about three years.”

“General amnesty did not cover my actions. I was no longer a member of the CCG, and I attacked a pregnant woman with intent to kill,” Mutsuki sighed, “I think the community service in lieu of prison was the fact my target was a ghoul.”

“That, and the fact Yomo basically barbequed you,” Hinami appeared, “So what’s up? Just got a call from Hide-san, he said to tell you that Tsukiyama arrived at the office. Something about dividing and conquering.”

Urie nodded before turning back to Mutsuki, “Thanks for the chat Tooru. You and Aura should come by the Chateau sometime, everyone would be happy to see you both.”

Mutsuki frowned, “We’ll think about it.”

Saying goodbye, the trio headed back to the car. Tomoe moved to the driver’s seat, “I’ll drop you two off at headquarters before heading to the Tsukiyama estate.”

“Might need to divide a bit more,” Urie informed, “Shuu keeps an apartment in the twentieth still.”

“He keeps it for Hori,” Saiko supplied, “We should check with her too.”

Deciding on who would go where they departed. Tomoe would drop the others off before heading to the Tsukiyama estate. The trio would meet up at the café to report their findings and await further instructions from Hide.

(Twentieth Ward Apartment Complex)

Saiko caught Hori just arriving home from an outing. They had a pleasant chat, but when mention of the camera was brought up Hori laughed that Shuu would have had to rely on her to place it, as he was not very technically inclined. Hori had been to :re a number of times, but never been upstairs.

After a quick check, and realizing Hori preferred still shots over video recording decided this lead was a bust. She called a cab and headed for the café.

(First Ward TSC Headquarters)

Urie found Shuu in his office as acting head of the United Front during Kaneki’s absence he was quite busy. Urie learned that Tsukiyama belonged to a small group of within Kaneki and Touka’s inner circle that swapped Ichika’s baby pictures. While the child was cute, the pictures were very normal. Touka and Ichika sitting in the living room, a couple of Kaneki and his daughter, and a few of various close associates with the baby.

Shuu was puzzled about the possible camera in the Kaneki’s bedroom, and concerned when he learned it was not one of Hide’s spy cams. Yet when its exact positioning was mentioned it jogged the man’s memory and the pulled a picture from his wallet.

“Would this picture not match the angle of the camera you mentioned?” Shuu handed Urie the picture.

Urie frowned at it. From the angle whoever had taken the picture would have to be standing on the headboard of Kaneki’s bed. The picture was of Touka sitting on the bed with Ichika in her arms, “Yeah, this could match up. Do you remember who you got this picture from?”

“Hmm,” Shuu hummed, “No, but it was not long after they moved into the café apartment. I know Yomo and the Director both have this picture, as does Akira.”

Urie shook his head, “Right the three people who are the least likely to want to spy on Touka and Kaneki.” Urie handed the picture back before heading for the door, “If you think of anything you know where to contact me.”

“Of course,” Shuu turned back to his desk where a report had been left half read.

(:re)

Tomoe entered the café to find her two would be assistants drinking coffee and commiserating their failure. Sitting next the them at the counter she ordered a coffee from Yomo before turned to them, “So neither of you learned anything of value either?”

Urie recounted the fact that someone had taken a still from the camera and passed it among a few of Kaneki’s colleagues and Touka’s relatives, “Not much else. Tsukiyama doesn’t remember who gave him that picture.”

“What picture are you talking about?” Yomo set Tomoe’s coffee in front of her before focusing on the Quinx.

“One of your niece and great niece on her bed. The angle is weird and matches up with a camera that was discovered a couple days ago.” Urie sighed, “We were trying to figure out who placed it there.”

Yomo’s eyes widened, “Oh, you mean the nanny cam Kankeki and Touka put up?”

The trio froze at that response. Tomoe began shaking, “You mean to tell me I have been running all over this damned city because of a nanny cam?”

“Guess so,” Yomo shrugged and turned to greet some new customers.

(TSC Headquarters)

Tomoe entered Hide’s lair radiating anger, “Hide, where are you?”

“Sorry Tomoe, Hide’s not here, he left about an hour ago,” Mabuchi sat in Hide’s chair logging the footage from various areas of Tokyo, “Is there something you needed?”

Growling Tomoe turned to leave, “Tell him the next time he goes paranoid he can find another errand ghoul. I’m going back to protection detail.”

Confused Mabuchi frowned, “Okay, does this have something to do with that picture Mister Kaneki brought to the director today. Hide went pale when he saw it and said he was going to take a few days off.”

Glaring Tomoe left the room slamming the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as happy with how this one turned out. Rushed at the end but lost the motivation on the story due to too many interruptions while writing. I have at least one more section that I am thinking of doing but depends how well received this one is.


End file.
